cabbage_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Kookoochoo the Incredulous
Kookoochoo the Incredulous was a member of the Quaggan Council from 514 BF to 300 AA. He was an incredibly powerful mage and assisted in the defeat of Poobadoo and MiniDredge. He was killed in Lyon by Mercerdo Dercaderco after he was corrupted by the Ancient Evil. Early Life Kookochoo was born around 700 BF in Moogooloo. When he was twelve years old, his family was killed in the Sack of Moogooloo, when Poobadoo's Armies swarmed the city. The Quaggan Council was also destroyed during the attack and would not be recreated until 200 years after Isengriff and Lindonrow defeated Poobadoo. Meanwhile, Kookoochoo wandered the countryside of Kryta without purpose.After wandering a few years, he ended up in Oogooth, where he met the Pastkeeper there. The Pastkeeper informed him that Poobadoo had been defeated and that Moogooloo was being rebuilt. The Pastkeeper also saw Kookoochoo's great magical potential and told him that if he stayed with her she could teach him of powerful Quaggan Magicks. He accepted this offer and became the the Pastkeeper's apprentice. The Prophecies The Pastkeeper taught Kookoochoo for many years, and with her Kookoochoo became a powerful Quaggan Magician. One day Kookoochoo was training when he suddenly had a vision that he would rebuild the Quaggan Council in Lyon. He told the Pastkeeper of this vision, and she realized that Kookoochoo was a Seer, a powerful branch of Quaggan Magick whose users had the ability to see the future. She told him that he must go to Lyon immediately to begin forming the Council. He left the Pastkeeper andon journeyed to Lyon, and there he met Billy Lyon, the Great-Great-Great Grandson of Herbert Lyon and the current Mayor of Lyon. He asked Billy permission to use a section of the sewers as Council Chambers, and Billy allowed him to since he didn't really care what went on in the sewers. The Council Reborn From the Lyon Sewers, Kookoochoo began spreading the word that he had been called to renew the Quaggan Council. Many powerful Quaggan Magicians from across the continent began to go to Lyon to audition to be on the Quaggan Council, and after years of searching through candidates, Kookoochoo found one who was worthy, Poowulpi the Persnicketous. Poowulpi became the second member of the Quaggan Council, and there was only one position left. Many more years passed,and until 256 BF no other worthy members were found. Finally, another worthy member, Pegleg, joined the Council and after 500 years the Quaggan Council was finally reborn. Poobadoo's Return After the return of the Quaggan Council, Koochoo's life became quiet for around 250 years. However, in the year 2 BF, Kookoochoo began to sense that something was wrong. He journeyed to Moogooloo and looked through the Grand Library there in an attempt to figure out what was going on, and after searching for weeks he found an old book which contained a prophecy from an ancient quaggan seer which foretold the return of Poobadoo and the arrival of a great hero named Butternub who would defeat Poobadoo once and for all. After studying the prophecy extensively, Kookoochoo decided that the great evil he had sensed was Poobadoo and that the Dark Lord had returned and would soon reveal himself. Kookoochoo returned to Lyon to prepare for the arrival of the Butternub. Battle for Moogooloo One day while preparing for Poobadoo's return, Kookoochoo felt a new presence. Unlike Poobadoo, this presence was benevolent and he felt that it was much more powerful than Poobadoo as well. He thought over this new presence, but after a while he decided that it was unimportant and that he should continue his work. A few days later, a messenger arrived to tell him that a great battle had been fought at Triskell Quay between an army of Krait and Frogmen and the Quaggans of Moogooloo. He learned that the Quaggans had been led by a powerful magician named Flipdroop, and that Flipdroop had died in the battle. He found it very strange that Poobadoo could be defeated in this battle, since he must have been preparing his forces a very long time and would have done everything he could to make sure of his victory if he was attacking Moogooloo. The Messenger also told him that two adventurers who had been in the battle were coming to speak with him. Thinking that one of them might be the Butternub, he was very excited for their arrival. Poo, Jeub, and Butt When the adventurers finally arrived, Kookoochoo immediately realized that neither of them was the Butternub. They introduced themselves as Poobaloo and Jeubadiah (Poo and Jeub for short), and asked him if he had a quest for them. Wanting an excuse to get rid of these weirdos, Kookoochoo sent them on a quest to find the Cabbage Shards and reforge them, thinking that they would just give up after a few hours. However, his fellow Quaggan Council member Pegleg believed that they could do it and decided to join them on their quest. Kookoochoo found this odd, but decided no to stop her. Weeks later, he was surprised to see that Poo, Jeub, and Pegleg had returned with the three Minor Cabbages. They had also brought someone else with them who introduced himself as Randy the Butternub. Shocked, Kookoochoo had him tell his story and discovered that he had been killed by the Shatterer and returned to life by a mysterious being. Knowing now that this group was destined for great things, he sent them on a second quest to retrieve the fourth and final cabbage from Arah, one of Poobadoo's greatest strongholds. A few days after they left, he heard someone knocking forcefully on his door and sent one of his guards to see who it was. When the guard opened the door, he was immediately cut down by the Dredge who had been the one knocking. Shocked, Kookoochoo got Poowulpi and they ran to one of their secret tunnels (which Kookoochoo had built years ago) and ran through it, sealing it off behind them. Shaken by this attack, Kookoochoo and Poowulpi set up a new Council Chamber in a large cavern and made sure no one knew where it was. Poobadoo's Defeat They waited in their cavern for weeks, and finally The Fellowship of the Cabbge returned, having been led to their cave by Pegleg, who knew all of the secret tunnels. He heard the tale of their adventurers, and when he heard about MiniDredge, he knew that it was he who had ordered the attack on the Council Chamber. Finding it strange that a Miniature Dredge would want to do this, he pondered it for a while before deciding that they had more immediate problems. He talked to Maklain the Minstrel, who had joined the Fellowship, and learned that Poobadoo had gained the Sword of Nex. He knew that this was a major problem, so he sent the Fellowship on another Quest to retrieve it from Cabbagedale, another Stronghold of Poobadoo. While they did this, Kookoochoo had another vision of the future. He saw that the only way to destroy Poobadoo once and for all was to infuse the Sword of Nex with the power of the Cabbages. When the Fellowship returned he was sad to hear that Pegleg had been killed by a Priest of Poobadoo, but put his feelings on hold and infused the Sword with the power of the Cabbages. Soon afterwards, a messenger arrived to tell them that a massive army of Krait, Risen, Frogmen, and Nightmare Lettuces was attacking Ireko Trade Camp and that if something wasn't done soon they would destroy Moogooloo. The Fellowship immediately assembled, with Kookoochoo and Poowulpi joining them for the final battle. The Quaggans of Moogoloo had been reinforced by the Collective, who had just arrived from Orrdor, but the forces of Poobadoo still greatly outnumbered them. As the battle progressed, Butternub attempted to reach Poobadoo, however it proved impossible until a third party appeared. A large army of Dredge appeared from underground, attacking both Poobadoo's forces and the Alliance. In the confusion, Poo, Jeub, Butt, and the Quaggan Council were able to reach Poobadoo at the same time as MiniDredge, who they discovered to be the Commander of the Dredge. A three way battle ensued, with Poo and Jeub attacking MiniDredge while the Butternub and the Quaggan Council battled Poobadoo. With the Council deflecting Poobadoo's magical attacks, The Butternub was able to destroy Poobadoo. Meanwhile, MiniDredge had escaped with the Cabbages, and the dredge were withdrawing. Upon Poobadoo's death, a magical explosion occurred, luckily Kookoochoo was able to shield the Fellowship and some members of the Collective. Flipdroop After the battle, Kookoochoo saw a bright light descending from above. When the light cleared, he saw that it was actually a quaggan. The presence of this quaggan was the same as the one he had felt months earlier, and he realized that they were the same being. He did not recognize this quaggan, but when Poo and Jeub saw him, they immediately started yelling "Flipdroop!". A few seconds later, a second quaggan appeared, and Kookoochoo immediately recognized her as Pegeleg. She told him that she had not been killed by the Priest but had been rescued by Flipdroop, who had ascended to godhood. She also told him that Flipdroop had made her his High Priestess, but that she would remain on the Council regardless. Death After Poobadoo'd Defeat, many years passed and all of the members of the Fellowship died (except Pegleg). Kookoochoo remained as the leader of the Quaggan Council until 300 AA, when he had his final prophecy: one concerning his death. He did not know who would kill him or when, only that it would be soon. After this prophecy came to him, his guards told him that three people by the names of Mercerdo Dercaderco, Clara Monforte, and Jeff Spring were coming to meet him. Before they could tell him anything, another Messenger arrived, saying that Dredge were attacking Lyon. The three adventurers immediately left to fight the dredge, taking Pegleg with them. Kookoochoo did not see them again for a long time, but finally he realized something: he didn't have an heir to his position on the Quaggan Council. He immediately sent out a member of the MSS to find the adventurers, as they were the only ones he could think of to do this quest for him. They accomplished it, and returned to him with Blubloop, who he had decided would make a good heir. At this point, Kookoochoo sensed something wrong with Mercerdo, but didn't say anything as he could not quite figure out what was wrong. Blubloop left with the adventurers to drive out the MiniDredge, who had returned and was commanding the Dredge who had taken the city. A few days later he was told that the Dredge had been defeated by a mercenary army. He knew that the adventurers had accomplished their task, and immediately went out to congratulate them. However, when he arrived he was shocked to find Mercerdo standing over the body of Clara with a hand around her thoat. Before he could do anything, Mercerdo turned around and attacked him with an incredibly powerful Ancient Ritual, killing him instantly. Blubloop arrived soon afterwards and banished Mercerdo to the Mists, but it was too late for Kookoochoo. He was laid to rest in the sewers, as that was the place he loved most since it was his home for most of his life. Category:Lord of the Quaggans Category:Quaggans Category:Rise of MiniDredge